ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Chase
Plot Ben and Gwen are sitting down in a Plumber Ship fiddling around bored, while Kevin excitingly cruises a Plumber Ship around space. '' Gwen: I hate to be "The Ben" in this situation, but are we there yet? Ben: No arguing from me. Are we? Kevin: Who cares? I can't believe the Plumbers gave me the keys to this bad boy! Gwen: I care, especially since that "Dark One" guy is still out there somewhere. Ben: Exactly! Every time I go up against him, he gets away. He's like a magician with my powers... (Sarcastic) Kevin: Why don't you use a little hocus pocus then, Tennyson? Gwen: Real funny, Kevin. Just hurry it up, please. ''Kevin opens a panel and presses three buttons, from left to right. The Plumber Ship boosters cut on and they fly a lightspeed in an instant. Kevin's facial expression is unmatched in terms of excitement while Gwen and Ben's faces are gruesomely scared. The ship's boosters fade off and the ship resumes it's normal speed. Kevin: (Turns back to look at them) How are you enjoying Levin Airlines? Ben throws up in a trashcan offscreen and Gwen is there, as stunned as she can be. Kevin neglects the two's reactions and presses on forward in space. They reach a brownish-tan planet called Demptoloss Tavenn. Kevin pauses the ship's functions and it remains remote in Demptoloss's orbit. Kevin goes to the back of the ship and retrieves three adaptable Plumber Suits for him, Ben and Gwen to wear. Kevin: Get dressed and get ready. Ben: Why exactly do we need a fashion check to go to this rock? (Putting on Plumber Suit) Gwen: Demptoloss Tavenn is a rocky planet with a dusty, polluted atmosphere. No sentient or non-sentient life can remain or survive there. Including us. Ben: Oh. Makes sense. (Puts on Plumber Suit) Kevin goes back to the control panel of the Plumber Ship and puts it in gear, landing on the surface of Demptoloss. They all exit the ship and look unamazed at the pitiful landscape of the planet. '' Kevin: I don't get it. Ben: What? Kevin: Why would anybody come here to do something bad? It's not like there's anybody here to see you pull it off. Ben: Exactly. No witnesses, no interruptions, and no intruders. The perfect plan. Gwen: Magister Venixo also said this planet is rich in rare minerals used in construction and building all over the galaxy. Kevin: How do we know he's even here? Maybe we've been punked? Gwen: Not likely. ''(Eyes glow bright pink) There is definitely somebody else here, and they've got supplies on them. Ben: So see.....he's got weapons made from electricity, some component from Billion's tower, and a suit with my Omnitrix Alien's powers.. Kevin: He's just begging to destroy something. Or at least conquer something. What is he trying to do again? Gwen: I don't know, but we'd better hurr-yyyy (Earthquakes form wildly around her) ''Somethings not right.. Ben: A small earthquake? There not exactly rare on land. Kevin: They are on this planet. They never happen, so somethings going down right now. ''More earthquakes are generated, knocking the trio down on the ground. Cracks appears all around the surface of the planet an the landscape breaks with rocks shooting out of the ground and fissures becoming immanent. A crack larger than the others reveals itself in front of Ben. The Dark One breaks from within the ground standing directly in the middle of Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. The Dark One: Too late, guys. Oh, and sorry about the earthquakes, I'm a little rusty on my Talpaedan powers. Ben: Start talking, zero. What's the big plan this time? The Dark One: Doesn't matter, because you all just lost your lives...(Takes out small remote-like device and flips red switch) A purple-black vortex forms in the horizon. From the distance, it consumes the entire planet slowly like a shockwave. The Dark One takes a bow mocking the three for their tardiness. Gwen: Is that a black hole? Kevin: Here? Okay, let's go, like now! (Heads to Plumber Ship) (Grabs Kevin to stop him) Ben: Wait, what did you do? The Dark One: If you were a little earlier, it might've had significance. Looks like time, is on my side. (Flies off with a fiery trail, into space) (Sees vortex is getting even closer) Gwen: We gotta get out here! No telling what that things gonna do if it touches us! Ben: No way! I'm giving the Mercenary a Time Out! (Slams down on Omnitrix) Clockdrillo: Aha! Things are finally starting to go my way, now! (Raises arm high in the air) Kevin: Are you insane, Tennyson? You think that fusion alien stands a chance against a black hole?! Clockdrillo: Of course not! We're going back! Kevin: Back where? You're just standing there! Clockdrillo: Back to the futu-I mean past! (Hits drill into the ground, causing pieces of rock to scatter everywhere) Clockdrillo's drill begins spinning intensely. His jackhammer goes crazy, pumping up and down quickly. Clockdrillo's presses him arm deeper into the planet's crust and a green portal begins showing up, spinning. Clockdrillo removes his arm from the land, backs away and times out. Ben: Everybody in! Gwen: Where does it go? Ben: Where we need to! Come on! (Jumps in, appearing to be sucked directly in the middle) (Groans) Gwen: Boys...(Leaps in screaming) (Panicking) Kevin: I swear if I end up at the end of time....(Dives in flapping his arms wildy) Ben, Kevin, and Gwen are swished around time, going through worm-hole like time-lapse. Prof. Paradox is seen casually waving at the three as the are pulled in yet another green spinning portal. They all are pushed out of it, landing back on the surface of Demptoloss. Everything appears to be normal, but it is nighttime. Kevin: I give up. What the heck just happened? Ben: We're in the past, which is kinda the present now. Or maybe it's the future...? Gwen: So we went back in time, and now we're on Demptoloss in the past. Is this before The Dark One got here? Ben: Yep! Consider this your one and only tardy pass. (Makes dopey smile) Ben, Kevin, and Gwen wait patiently for The Dark One to make his way to Demptoloss. Kevin starts a campfire and Ben is inside the ship scarfing down piles of the Chinese food he got from the fridge. Gwen signals Ben to come outside and for Kevin to stray from the fire. Kevin: See something, Gwen? (Points in sky) Gwen: Yeah, look up there. Ben: (Slurps up noodle hanging from mouth) A shooting star? Gwen: Not that, one! That one! (Guides Ben's head over to small bright speck approaching the planet) The Dark One is shown hurdling towards the Planet, with flames coming from his body. Ben readies his Omnitrix and Kevin takes out and equips a blaster he got from his Plumber Suit. Gwen's eyes glow pink, with her hands becoming pink spheres. The Dark One sticks both his hands out facing the three of them, and commences shooting them with gooey orbs that look a lot like Ball Weevil's. The hit the ground around exploding upon hitting the ground. '' Kevin: Everybody, take cover! ''(Ducks and shoots lasers from the gun, with smoking coming out in the process) Gwen shields Ben with a mana forcefield. He focuses on The Dark One, still projecting the gooey orbs from his finger tips, and activates the Omnitrix. '' Gwen: What's he gonna do? Nanoshock: I'm a little ''shocked myself, to be honest. Stay here and protect Kevin, I've got this covered! Nanoshock zips around in the air going towards The Dark One. He barely dodges and evades the gooey orbs, and shrinks down to microscopic size. The Dark One is perplexed by Nanoshock vanishing before his eyes and stops ejecting the orbs. He turns his head around a frequent amount of times and is hit by one of the blasts Kevin is shooting. '' Nanoshock: ''(Laughing maniacally around The Dark One's head) ''Hehahaha! Hope you like my electrifying personality! Haha! (Electrocutes him)'' (Struggling in pain) The Dark One: Where are you, Ben? (Is electrocuted) ''Coward! Enough of this stupidity! ''(Generates tornado around himself) The tornado catches Nanoshock and flips him around, back and forth, numerous times. He keeps on laughing like a maniac and buzzing around The Dark One's head. Gwen creates mana-ropes and they ensnare The Dark One and pull him down to the ground. Kevin un-equips his blaster and helps Gwen pull on the ropes. The Dark One: Release me from this feeble attempt of captivity! (Eyes glow bright red and pulse out yellow electricity) The bright yellow electricity currents hit the mana rope and make their way to Kevin and Gwen, who get stunned and electrocuted as soon as it makes contact. Gwen's mana rope dissipates and both her and Kevin drop to their knees, smoking hot from the voltage. (Returns to normal size) Nanoshock: You've made a mistake, one ''too many times! Never..hurt..my...friends!! ''(Circles The Dark One and blasts him with several jolts of bio-electricity) '' The Dark One: Errghh! Forget the main plan, I'm gonna enjoy taking advantage of you! Let's see what I can salvage from your toy-box! ''(Soars under Nanoshock and lays a hand on Plumber Ship below) '' ''The entire ship is covered by a coating that looks just like Upgrade's color scheme. The ship rearranges itself and it begins shifting parts around, finally turning it into a whole new ship. It has a sleek shape looking more like a streamlined jet and warplane than a spaceship. The Dark One: This was fun, I have to admit. Gotta fly, buzzy-boy. (Gets into Plumber Ship and blasts off into space) '' Nanoshock: Hah-hahaha! Not this time! ''(Hovers down and reverts back) Ben: (Shaking Gwen to wake her up) Gwen, get up! Gwen awakens and gets back on her feet. She nudges Kevin with her foot and he creeps up after murmuring something. '' Ben: We need to go after him, now! Kevin: With what ship, Tennyson? He took our only ride home! Gwen: Not necessarily, Kevin. ''(Eyes glow pinkish magenta and Gwen levitates between the two of them) "Tenishavon Ewatacsip"! A pink wave is shot into space, disappearing at it leaves the atmosphere. The wave returns and hits the ground to open some sort of ring, in which the Rust Bucket 3 slowly comes out of. '' (Amazed) Kevin: Baby? Is it really you?! Gwen: Oh for the love of.. Ben: Just get in! We can't afford to waste anymore time with this guy! ''They all enter the Rucket Bucket 3 and vanish into deep space. Eventually they catch up to where The Dark One took his modified Plumber Ship. A screen appears in the Rust Bucket 3, much to Ben's anticipation and Gwen's suspicions. Kevin is ignorant of it and is carefree as can be. (Through the screen) The Dark One: You're probably wondering why you even went to Demptoloss, right? Ben: That's not all I'm wondering.. The Dark One: Patience, dear boy. All will be revealed.. Gwen: What is it that you want? The Dark One: I shouldn't say. I can, however, tell you what I have. In my disposal I have acquired weapons made from the electricity of Tricitians. Not only that, but I stole a Fusion Engine from Billion's Tower. They didn't need it, anyways. I took these items to Demptoloss to cook up something nasty for the rest of the universe. Ben: How and why? The Dark One: I'll be using the weapons as a power source, constantly flowing pure electricity through a machine. A machine that will be have a perfectly fine Fusion Engine installed. Combine these two properties and you get a technological masterpiece, needing only three things. Kevin: Are we gonna have to ask or are you going to just sit there pretty? The Dark One: Patience, a building site, and DNA. DNA from every living thing in the universe. Sentient or not. Everything. Gwen: How are you even going to begin getting that much DNA? The Omnitrix and your suit obviously don't have it. The Dark One: I don't need to get anything. The machine itself will draw it in. It'll be like catching bugs with a butterfly net. Funny, isn't it? Ben: What makes this such a Grade A plan? What do you gain from any of this? The Dark One: I would tell you, but it wouldn't make much sense to somebody of such low intelligence and wisdom. (Scratching head) Ben: Uh...Aren't those the same thing? The Dark One: My point, exactly. See ya when it's all over. '-CLICK-' (Screen goes away, showing The Dark One has eluded them all again) Gwen: Okay, this is big. We know what that vortex thingy we saw was now. Kevin: A DNA absorbing black hole. It would've split our atoms before it even touched us completely. It's virtually unstoppable. Ben: It sounds like a Aggregor or Albedo plan. Not something your average Mercenary would play with.. Gwen: Maybe it's for somebody else..? Dr. Psychobos or Khyber, maybe? Ben: Khyber wants me all for himself, he wouldn't just let me die without him being there. As for Psychobos, we'd probably know it was him by now. Kevin: Ever think maybe this all his idea? I mean, we still don't know how he got that suit. For all we know, he might not even be a real person. Ben: So you think he's a robot? Good one, Kevin. Kevin: It's a possibility! What's your theory, "professor"? Ben: I don't have one, I barely know his name! Gwen: We're not getting anywhere by arguing. I can sense his mana, so he is sapient. He is isn't too far from here, I can keep track of him. We gotta keep going or I might lose it, though. Kevin: On it! (Pulls crank down and the RB3 locks The Dark One on it's GPS) ''Nothing's stopping us from getting him, now. Ben: Gwen, teleport me. Gwen: Are you crazy?! We can't let you fight him by yourself. Kevin: He's took down the Plumbers more times than I count, kicked your sorry can halfway up the street and back, and is an escape artist. ''(Smiles, being Sarcastic) I say we let him go for it! Gwen: Not to mention the fact that you can only turn into fusion aliens. Do you remember how tough that was when we were kids? Ben: It doesn't matter anymore. If I occupy him in his ship, you two can catch him outside of the ship. Whichever way works is fine by me. Are you going to do this, Gwen? (Sighs) Gwen: ...Yes. Be careful, cousin. I can't move on knowing it was my fault something bad happened to you. (Places finger on Ben's chest) Ben shines a pinkish-red color then fully becomes glowingly pink. He slowly fades away and Gwen is succumb to a hangover from excessively using her teleportation powers. In the meantime, Ben makes it inside the altered ship with The Dark One, with Kevin not too far behind. Ben: Heh. Come here often? (Hand goes over Omnitrix) The Dark One: Gimmie just a sec...(Types something in and stands up from flying the ship) ''Okay, what you were saying? Ben: Autopilot? Niiiiiiice. Now I can kick your butt without crashing into a meteor. Gotta say that's pretty handy! ''(Presses down on Omnitrix) XLRBolt: Oh man! You wouldn't believe how fast and furious I am now! (Curl up in ball and speeds towards The Dark One) (Places hand and stops XLRBolt) The Dark One: Wasn't ever a fan of soccerball, to be honest.. (Kicks XLRBolt into the wall with extreme force) The Dark One multiplies himself into 10 clones. The all ready themselves to attack XLRBolt. (Kneels and gets up) XLRBolt: Lucky kick. How about we play bowling! (Rolls with highspeed into the clones, crushing and knocking them over) All of The Dark One's clones expire, leaving him standing there with agitation. XLRBolt runs full speed at him and turns into his ball form, right before hitting him with a sudden POW! Disoriented and dazed by the blow, The Dark One wobbles around aimlessly. He gets himself in the right mind and snaps his fingers, causing his hand to catch fire. The Dark One sticks his hand out with his pointing finger aiming at XLRBolt and shoots many flares at XLRBolt. Responding to this, he blocks the flames with his armor and spins in a circle with his enhanced speed. (Still spinning) XLRBolt: Getting.....dizzyyyyyyyyy! (Is hurled into The Dark One which smashes him into the controls) '' ''The Dark One kicks XLRBolt in the face three times before letting up and shooting a glob of slime in his face. XLRBolt scrubs it off but fails to see The Dark One deliver a radiant blast of nuclear energy at him, causing him to land on his back. Unable to get up, The Dark One takes this opportunity to meld his right hand into a spiked diamond malice. In the background, the ship's controls go completely hair wire, and the ship goes back to it's default piloting. Both XLRBolt and The Dark One are unaware that the ship isn't in autopilot anymore, and that they're on the verge of danger. XLRBolt: Uh...(Withdraws into ball) You're not breaking through this, that's for sure! The Dark One: Stupidity. Hopelessness. Trivialities. You are infested with all of it! (Blows icy vapor through mask and freezes XLRBolt in his ball) ''This ought to chill you ou- 'Plumber Ship: Systems terminated. All functions disabled. Malfunction to ship hyperdrive commencing in 5....4....3...2..... '(Loud alarm)'' The Dark One: Great! You just HAD to come and ruin everything. I'm having second thoughts about.. XLRBolt breaks through the ice and runs right over The Dark One, leaving a damaged trail. The alarm is stilling going off, with red lights flashing off and on. XLRBolt: Looks like I'm ''the one escaping, this time! I hope you like your spaceships ''fried. (Reverts back) All exits are shut completely and smoke puffs out from different areas of the ship. '' Ben: I know I sure don't! Awwww man! This makes TOTAL sense! When I break somebody else's stuff, I end up paying for it. ''(Scrolls through fusion holograms and hits Omnitrix) Greygrade: Hm, a Galvan and a Galvanic Mechamorph. I can make this work! (Touches part of the ship and merges into it) The entire ship gains Upgrade's colorscheme and the ship begins fixing itself. The red lights stop flashing and the alarm is put up. After reconfiguring with the ship, it is changed back to looking like the original plumber ship. Greygrade comes out in the ship and reverts back, sitting in the pilot chair smirking at The Dark One. Kevin piloting the RB3 parks it right in front of this ship, waiting. Ben: This your stop? The Dark One makes no response, and steam arises from his chest. Ben: Uhhh, you ok? The Dark One's entire body gives off steam and later thick grey smoke. Ben comes in for a closer look and sees that the "01" on The Dark One's chest flashes red slowly with a beeping noise following at the same pace. Suddenly, it begins flashing red faster along with the sound of the beeping. '' (Horrified) Ben: It's...It's a bomb! ''The bomb beeps more violently and even faster implying it is about to self-destruct. Ben impulsively hits the Omnitrix without giving it a single glance. A ginormous explosion occurs, barely missing the Rustbucket 3. Flames, ashes, and debris are blown to bits everywhere in the surrounding area. Kevin and Gwen gasp with their eyes widened all the way. Green sludgy pieces can be see flung everywhere but they all pause in space and reform in front of the Rustbucket 3. Whamfire is fully regenerated and is transported inside with Kevin and Gwen. (Relieved) Gwen: Ben! Don't you ever scare us like that again! Kevin: Yeah, man. You can't be going into the ships and exploding them without permission. Gwen: Looks like that's the end of The Dark One. Never imagined it'd go down like this. Whamfire: Bad news. The Dark One I just fought in that ship wasn't him at all. It was some kind of..bomb. Kevin: Then where did the real one slither off to? Whamfire: My only guess is that he already left before Gwen teleported me to the ship. No wonder he didn't put up much of a fight. Large hologram appears at the front, inside of the RB3. '' The Dark One: So close, yet so far. Whamfire: Scared much? Why won't you fight me now, ''one ''on ''one? The Dark One: I'm cautious, not stupid. I've been keeping track of you all for quite some time. I know when I've been beaten. Whamfire: Hold up. You just admitted you're no match for me. Hah! The Dark One: Correction. I just admitted I'm no match for you now. In the past we battled and I easily took down your feeble fusion aliens. Now that you've gotten use to them, I can't exceed my limits. We'll meet again, on your terms, that I can assure you. Hologram ends. Gwen: Looks like we all know what we're up against. Kevin: You don't look as nervous as I do. Whamfire: I'm more confused than I am nervous. He said something that didn't make sense at all. No matter which way you put it. Gwen: What? Everything he said didn't sound that corrupted? Whamfire: Not everything. He said we'll meet again...on my terms. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Magister Venixo (Mentioned only) * Prof. Paradox (Cameo) Villains * The Dark One * Robot of The Dark One Aliens Used * Clockdrillo (First Appearance) * Nanoshock (First Appearance * XLRBolt (First Appearance) * Greygrade (First Appearance * Whamfire (First Appearance) References * When Clockdrillo is about to drill a time-portal and says they're going back, Kevin asks where they're going back to. Clockdrillo says "Back to the past", almost saying "Back to the future". This is a reference to the film, Back to the future. Trivia * The Dark One escapes again, but his plans are revealed. * Initially, Ben, Gwen and Kevin would've fail to stop The Dark One's plan, so Clockdrillo led the trio back in time to try again. * It is revealed that The Dark One has been watching Ben, Gwen, and Kevin for a while, that he fought Ben without hesitating in An Old Switcheroo because Ben had lack of experience with his fusions, and that he and Ben will meet again on Ben's terms. * Originally, a fight scene between Kevin and The Dark One was suppose to happen in this episode. ** According to ScareWolf, this will happen sometime later. * Whamfire has had the shortest screentime of any fusion alien, as of right now. * Ben, Gwen, and Kevin visit Demptoloss Tavenn for the first time. Category:Ben 10 Galactic LegendsCategory:Episodes